Because of you  Miattad
by Lilyannah
Summary: Kuran Kidori, Kuran Kaname húga... Nem egy átlagos tisztavérű. Kezdve azzal, hogy nem iszik vért és a napfény se árt neki annyira... Ő kerül a Cross Akadémiára... És hogy mi lesz ott vele? Olvassátok el, és megtudjátok! Légyszi írjátok meg a véleményetek!
1. A nyaklánc

Kissé félénken léptem be a pavilonba. Ott már rengetegen álltak, és mikor megjelentem, mindannyian meghajoltak előttem. Ketten nem, pontosabban. Kanamen nem lepődtek meg a töbiek, de Ichijoura azért elég csúnyán néztek érte. De gondolom Ő tudta, hogy mi fog következni. Mikor felálltak, jól végigmértek. Állítólag nagyon aranyos vagyok... Barna haj, kék szemek. Nem nézek ki rosszul, elvégre vámpír vagyok. Tisztavérű, ráadásul Kuran is.

- Tisztázzunk valamit. - szólaltam meg, mire enyhén szólva meglepődtek. - Utálom, ha hajolgatnak előttem.. ha valaki mégegyszer mégis megteszi, annak nem lesz szép vége. - elég dühös voltam, ami nem csoda, ilyenkor mindig felmegy bennem a pumpa... Van, aki szerint aranyos, ha mérges vagyok. Miután betörtem az orrát, már nem így gondolta... Persze, nem direkt volt, csak egy kicsit túl nagyot ütöttem. Ichijou sétált elém...

- Például énekelsz nekünk valami szépet? - én felnevettem, a többiek pedig csak néztek rám, mert nem hallották mit mondott.

- Nem, azért annyira nem vagyok kegyetlen. Egy szimpla torokelvágás elég lesz... - finoman szólva ezen eléggé meglepődtek, ő pedig, Kanameval egyetemben, elmosolyodott. Hát igen, ők tudják, hogy milyen vagyok, a többiek nem is ismernek, csak a nevemet tudják... Ezek után olyan dolgot tettem, ami nem igazán volt illendő, de nem igazán érdekelt, átöleltem őt, mire elég furcsán néztek. De nem érdekelt, hiányzott.

- Hé, nyugi... gyere, megmutatom a szobád...

- Menjetek órára... - szólt nekik Kaname, majd elindult utánunk, és neki is a nyakába vetettem magam. Lassan felérkeztünk egy nagy, és nagyon szép szobába. Egy hatalmas, baldachinos ágy, hatalmas szekrények, és egy íróasztal. Amivel magában nem lenne bajom, csak azzal, ami rajta van. Papírok, rengeteg papír... Fujj. Majd megkérem kanamet, hogy csinálja meg helyettem...

- Öltözz át egyenruhába, és gyere órára. - szólalt meg, majd kisétált a szobából, és azt tettem amit mondott. Vagyis felöltöztem, mert az órára jutással voltak próblámáim. Végülis az Akadémiára könnyen eljutottam, ott pedig ott voltak a többiek. Meg még egy csapat tanuló. Mikor beléptem, mindenki rámnézett, ami zavaró volt, de már kezdtem megszokni. A fiúk úgy bámultak, mintha életükben nem láttak volna embert, a lányok meg... Hát.. olyan.. irigykedve. Amit nem értek, bár nem tudják, hogy milyen az életem, szóval gondolom a külsőmre irigyek. Pedig nem vagyok olyan szép. Óvatosan Ichijou mögé sétáltam, mert Kaname éppen Yuukival, onnan tudom a nevét, hogy mást se hallok a szájából, beszélgetett.

- Ezek kik?

- Ohh, ők csak a rajongóink... - nevetett fel.

- Nem vagy te egy kicsit nagyra magaddal?

- Dehogyis! Tényleg így van... - bizonygatta.

- Jó, hiszek neked... Ez minden nap így megy?

- Ehe... Igen.

- Dejó... - nyögtem.

- Új vagy errefelé? - hallottam magam mögött egy hangot, így rögtön odafordultam.

- Öhm.. Igen. - mikor oldalra pillantottam, senkit nem láttam ott, gondoltam Ichijou njobbnak vélte, ha távozik. - Te vagy Yuuki, igaz?

- Igen... Honnan...?

- Kaname rengeteget mesélt rólad... csupa jót, ne izgulj. - mosolyodtam el, majd a szám elé kaptam a kezem. - Hupsz... Ezt talán nem kellett volna... Elevenen fog megnyúzni, ha megtudja...

- Öhm.. És te honnan ismered?

- Szóval nem mesélt rólam? - törtem össze lelkileg. - Ezért még számolok vele... jah, még be sem mutatkoztam! Kuran Kidori. - mosolyodtam el, mire eléggé meglepődött.

- Te.. te a..

- A húga vagyok. - mosolyodtam el reakcióján, miközben a nyakláncommal babráltam.

- Öhh.. Majd holnap.. Vagy ma.. körbevezetlek...

- Köszönöm. Ne haragudj, de most viszont mennem kell, nem akarok elkésni az óráról..

- Persze, persze. Várj! - kiáltott utánam.

- Igen?

- A nyakláncod... honnan van? - kérdezte.

- Tudom, hogy furcsa, hogy egy vámpírvadsz klán nyakláncba járkálok, dehát találtam, és nagyon megtetszett. - mondtam el neki is, mint mindenki másnak.

- Biztos vagy te benne? - hallottam egy fiú hangját, mire rögtön odafordultam.

- Zero?!


	2. Téged illet

_Idegesen sétáltam fel-alá. Hol van már? Miért késik? Sosem szokott... Arcomon végigfolyt pár könnycsepp, amiket gyorsan le is törtöltem. El fog jönni.. El **kell** jönnie... Muszáj. Megígérte nekem... itt kell, hogy legyen.. Nem hagyhat cserben. A nap már lement egy fél órája, és már teljes sötétség honolt mindenhol. Vagyis még nem teljesen, de egyébként is jól láttam. Hirtelen nagy pelyhekben kezdett esni a hó. Még járkáltam egy kicsit, majd úgy döntöttem, hogy leülök. A szokásos helyemre ültem, egy kőre, amiről lesöpörtem a havat. Hirtelen valami fémes csörrenést hallottam, ami jelezte, hogy valami leesett. Egy medál volt... Felismertem, ő viselte mindig. De akkor hogy kerül ide? Az nem lehet, hogy valami baja esett... Nincs vér, semmi jele annak, hogy bántották volna.. De akkor... Miért van itt a lánca, de ő nem?! A nyakamba akasztottam, majd könnyezve indultam haza. Mire visszaértem, már nem sírtam, és nem is látszott, hogy azt tettem. Óvatosan nyomtam le a kilincset, és nem igazán akartam, hogy észrevegyenek. Tervem meghiúsult, mikor Ichijou jött velem szemben._

_- Szia! Hogy hogy ilyen korán? Van valami baj?_

_- Semmi, semmi... csak... Esik a hó, és gondoltam jobb nem megfázni. - erőltettem az arcomra egy mosolyt. Ezek a mondatok egyeltalán nem jellemzőek rám, imádom a havat, és megfázni tényleg nem szeretek, de sose zavartatom magam ezért._

_- Értem. Jobban is teszed. Nem láttad Kanamet?_

_- Nem. Most jöttem._

_- Ohh.. értem... Mi a ott a nyakadban?_

_- Ez? Csak egy lánc.. Kint találtam.._

_- Mutasd csak... Hmm.. A Kiryuu kláné..._

_- Aha... - mondtam úgy, mintha nem tudnám, bár nem tudtam, hogy ő honnan tudja._

_- Nem mond neked semmit a név?_

_- Nem igazán. - ráztam meg a fejem._

_- Vámpírvadászok. - monta, és elsétált. - Megyek, megkeresem Kanamet! - kiáltotta még vissza._

_- Vámpír... vadász? -kérdeztem, csak úgy, a levegtől, és elkezdtek folyni a könnyeim._

Teljesen leblokkolva áltam ott... Ott áll előtted az, akinek mindig mondani akartál valamit... kérdéseket feltenni... Hogy miért csinálta... De megszólalni, azt nem tudsz.

- Öhh.. Me.. Megyek... ó.. órára... - kezdtem el dadogni, majd hátráltam, egyenesen Ichijounak.

- Jól vagy? - egy kisebb sikoly hagyta el a szám. - Mintha szellemet láttál volna...

- Nem.. Semmi... Jól vagyok. Menjünk órára.. - mondtam, majd el is indultunk.

Mit csinálhattam volna? Egyszerűen nem tudtam megszólalni... Mindig is vártam ezt a pillanatot... hogy jól beolvashassak neki... Vagy akármi... Hogy miért tette? Mondjuk ez logikus... Ő az elejétől tudta, hogy vámpír vagyok valószínűleg... Én pedig azt hittem egy egyszerű ember... Tévedtem. De sosem mondta el...

_A nap már lemenőben volt, a nyugodt csöndet csak halk szipogásom, és szűnni nem akaró zokogásom törte meg._

_- Mi a baj? - hallottam egy fiú hangját, mire felkaptam a fejem. Nem is hallottam, hogy jön. Most döbbentem rá, hogy ez nagyon veszélyes lehet.. de nem érdekelt már semmi._

_- Se.. semmi. - zokogtam._

_- A semmiért nem sírna egy ilyen szép lány... Nem mondom el senkinek. - guggolt le elém, és simított ki egy tincset a szemem elől._

_- Megh.. maghaltak..._

_- Kik?_

_- A... anya.. és.. apa..._

_- Sajnálom... - suttogta. - De ne sírj... Ha.. A Mennyből tekintenek le rád, biztos nem akarják, hogy sírj. Sokkal inkább szeretnék látni, ha mosolyogsz. - törölte le pár könnycseppemet._

_- Ho... Hogy hívnak?_

_- Kiryuu Zero._

- Hahó... Ébredj már föl...

- Mi?

- Elaludtál... - tájékoztatott Ichijou.

- Ja, azt észrevettem...

- Hova mész?

- Sétálni... Szabad?

- Jó... de igyekezz ne találkozni Nappalis diákokkal... - tette hozzá ésdes drága bátyám.

- Jó... majd igyekszem. - mondtam, és elsétáltam, még mielőtt eszébe jutna valami. Lassan lépkedtem, mélyeket szippantottam a levegőből.

- Aranyosnak tűnik ez a lány... - hallottam meg Yuuki hangját.

- Te is aranyosnak tűnsz, első ránézésre...

- Zero, ez olyan gonosz volt!

- Ne feledd, hogy ő is csak egy vámpír.

- De ő...

- Jaj, elfelejtettem, hogy a drágalátos Kanamed húga.. Az tényleg más... Tisztavérű is, ráadásul.

- Miért nem tudsz bízni senkiben? Tényleg, honnan ismered?

- Nem ismerem...

- Akkor honnan tudja a neved, és miért van rajta a nyakláncod?

- Mert... Semmi közöd hozzá. - hagyta ott, és felém tartott, én pedig próbáltam elmenni, de nem ment időben.

- Öhm.. Nos... - levettem a láncot. - Ez a tiéd. - nyújtottam át neki, miközben végigfolyt pár könnycsepp az arcomon, de lehajtottam a fejem, hogy ne lássa.

- Nem hiszem... Neked adtam, így téged illet. - mondta, és otthagyott.


	3. Riko színrelép

Pár percig csak bámultam utána, majd lassan visszaindultam a Hold Pavilonba. A napok gyorsan teltek, én pedig enyhén szólva unatkoztam. Főleg mikor már aludnom kellett volna... Kaname dolgozott, így vele nem lehetett semmi értelmeset csinálni. A többiek úgy nagyjából aludtak, vagy egymással voltak elfoglalva. Ihijou pedig... hát, ő mangát olvasott. De vele legalább lehetett beszélgetni. Vagyis azt mondta, hogy üljek le, én pedig leültem az asztala előtti székre, míg ő az ágyon fekve olvasott tovább. Mondjuk ez jellemző rá. Unatkozva nézelődtem a szobájában, mikor az asztalon megláttam egy levelet. A kézírást rögtön felismertem.

- Ez nem lehet igaz... Neked írt, nekem meg nem? - úgy látszik ez már jobban érdekelte. Vagyis az, hogy meglátta, hogy a kezembe vettem a levelet.

- Nehogy elolvasd! - ugrott fel, és kapta ki a kezemből a levelet.

- Nem állt szándékomban. Ha nekem nem írt, az az ő baja... Engem nem tud érdekelni. - Ez nem volt igaz, ő a legjobb barátnőm, mondhatni az egyetlen. Aki nem csak azért akar barátkozni velem, mert tisztavérű vagyok, hanem azért, aki vagyok. - Bár logikus, hogy a pasijával levelezik, a legjobb barátnőjével meg nem.

- Nem vagyok a pasija! - csattant fel.

- Nem? Szerintem igen... Legalábbis totál bele vagytok zúgva egymásba, ha nem veszitek észre, az már nem az én bajom.

- Nem is vagyok belezúgva! - csattant fel.

- Pedig nagyon úgy nézel ki... Mindegy is. Szia. - mondtam és kimentem a szobából. Úgy döntöttem, hogy sétálok, mert egyeltalán nem voltam álmos.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? - találtam magam szembe elég hamar Yuukival.

- Csak sétálni jöttem.. De ha baj, akkor visszamehetek... nem akarok senkit megtámadni.

- Nem, nem.. Csak már mindjárt felkel a nap...

- Még másfél óra... Nem vagyok álmos.

- Honnan ismered Zerot?

- Nem érdekelne... Hosszú és régi történet... Csak... Egy ideig beszélőviszonyban voltunk. - rántottam meg a vállam, és lehajtottam a fejem. Arcomon végiggördült egy könnycsepp.

- Értem... Nincs kedved sétálni? Én közben figyelek, te meg mesélhetsz... Vagy akár én is, bár nem vagyok valami érdekes. - mosolyodott el, én pedig visszamosolyogtam rá, majd elindultunk. - Ichijou a barátod? - törte meg a hosszú csöndet kettőnk közt.

- Hm? A barát tág fogalom... De... nem. Olyan... furcsa... Mármint... Az, amit iránta érzek, sokkal több egyszerű barátságnál, de nem szerelem, ha arra gondoltál. Inkább olyan, mintha a bátyám lenne. Félre ne érts, Kanamet is nagyon szeretem, de... Ichijou és Kaname két külön világ, bár ezt szerntem észrevetted.

- Értem.. Szerelemre gondoltam egyébként... Csak tudod, rengeteget vagytok együtt, és azért gondoltam...

- Nem. Különben is, van barátnője.. Vagyis... Nem igazán a barátnője, de néha olyanok, mint egy házaspár... Pontosabban úgy veszekednek. - ekkor ismerős hangok ütötték meg a fülem.

- Ne légy ilyen, Noriko! - csatt egy pofon... ezt megkapta, bár sejthette volna. Közben közelebb értünk, így tökéletesen lehetett őket látni. - Ezt most miért kaptam... Noriko? - tette hozzá egy kaján vigyor kíséretében, sose tanul.

- Csak merj mégegyszer Norikonak hívni... - sziszegte felé, én pedig elmosolyodtam.

- Dehát miért ne hívjon így? A Noriko szép név. - nevettem, és a nyakába ugrottam, és ő is megölelt.

- Csak azért nem kapsz a fejedre ezért, mert rég láttalak.

- Engem régebben nem láttál, mégis megvertél. - durcizott Ichijou.

- Mert te megérdemelted.

- Nem is!

- Mondtam... Mint egy házaspár... - fordultam Yuukihoz, mire két dühös hangot hallottam meg magam mögött.

- NEM VAGYUNK SZERELMESEK! - kiabálták a drágáim.

- Yuuki, ő itt Aoyaki Noriko,de ha jót akarsz magadnak, Rikonak hívod. Riko, ő Kurosu Yuuki.

- Szia.

- Szia... Akkor majd holnap körbevezetlek, most azért nem mert mindjárt felkel a nap... - motyogta Yuuki.

- Köszönöm. Akkor menjünk. - mondta, és fordult vissza a bőröndjeihez, amikkel időközben Ichijou indult el. - Nehogy összetörj valamit!

- Nem fogok... - válaszolt szemforgatva a fiú.

- Amúgy köszönöm. - rántotta meg a vállát Riko, mire Ichijou majdnem leejtette a bőröndöket. - Mondom ne törj össze semmit!

- Jól van na... - akkor egy kicsit Rikoról: hosszú, vörös haja van, a derekáig ér, és kék szemei. Nemes. De nem igazán szeret ezzel eldicsekedni, és azért sem szereti a Noriko megnevezést, mert szerinte az túl hivatalos. Általában feketében jár, most is egy fekete, rövid ujjú felső, és egy hosszú, szintén fekete nadrág. A fehéret máég csak-csak felveszi, de a szoknyát alig lehet ráerőszakolni... Csak nagyon fontos eseményeken vesz fel szoknyát, vagy ha nagyon szépen kérem meg rá, és nagyon fontos nekem. Vagy Ichijounak. Vagy valakinek, aki fontos neki. Szóval nem tudom mi lesz az egyenruhával... - Ez az egyenruha?! - csattant fel, miután alaposan végigmért, én pedig csak félve bólintottam. - Kizárt, hogy én ezt fölvegyem! Nem, nem és nem!


	4. Fekete rózsa

- Azta! Ez a szobád? - nézett rám megdöbbenve, mikor kinyitottam az ajtót, és levágódtam az ágyamra.

- Aha... A tiéd itt van az enyém mellett, nem akarod azt is megcsodálni? - hátha ott marad, és elalszik... nem mintha nem akartam volna beszélgetni vele, csak néha egy kicsit kómás vagyok ilyenkor... És most is ilyen napom volt, szóval majdnem ott aludtam el.

- Majd később... Ichijou bevitte a csomagjaim... Én meg tudod, hogy unatkoznék egyedül... Zene nélkül... - tettetett szomorúságot. - Vagy talán le akarsz rázni? - szipogta.

- Igen, Riko, az az életcélom... és csak álmos vagyok... - ásítottam egy hatalmasat.

- Hát milyen vámpír vagy te?! Még fel se kelt a nap... - ült le az ágyam másik végébe, így az elalvás-miközben-itt-van terv meghiúsult. Bár még így is kényelmesen elfértem volna, de akkoris. Felpattantam, és elhúztam a függönyt a hatalmas ablak elől, így világosság öntötte el az egész szobát. Tudniillik, nem vagyok egyszerű vámpír... Nem mindig rendelkezem azokkal a tulajdonságokkal, amikkel Ichijou, vagy Kaname... nem gyógyulok annyira gyorsan, sőt, szinte állandóan beteg vagyok. Vért már csak elvből se iszok. És itt a napfény. Nem vagyok annyira erős, mit egy normál tisztavérű, viszont bírom a napfényt, ami nagy előny. Persze, ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ugyanúgy tudnék élni, mint egy ember, mert azért nekem is árt, viszont nem annyira nagy mértékben, mint mondjuk Rikonak... - Megőrültél?! Húzd vissza azonnal?

- Talán nem tetszik? - néztem rá csalódottan, miközben lassan visszahúztam a függönyt, és felkapcsoltam a lámpát. - És nem Riko, nem őrültem meg. Csak meg akartam mutatni, hogy felkelt a nap. És egy jó vámpír ilyenkor alszik. - mondtam, bár már nem voltam annyira álmos.

- És mikor voltunk mi jó vámpírok? Mesélj! Mi történt itt veled abban a pár napban, amíg nem voltam itt? - nem értettem mire gondol, pedig sejthettem volna. - Bepasiztál? - ez a mániája...

- Nem Riko, és nem is áll szándékomban... - és akkor most én jövök... - Hogy állsz Ichijouval? - ültem le az ágy másik végébe.

- Mi? Hogy állnék? - kérdezte idegesen, de ELPIRULT! Riko pirult el... Ilyet is most láttam először.

- Sehogy, sehogy... Szerelmet vallott? - kérdeztem.

- Dehogyis! Mikor vallott volna szerelmet te okostojás?! Nem voltunk kettesben, ugyanis te végig rajtunk lógtál! - kiabálta dühösen és felpattant.

- Ja, csak ez a baj? Máskor békénhagylak... - erre csak kiviharzott a szobából, majd két perc múlva vissza is jött.

- Teljesen összetörtem... - suttogta, én pedig értetlenül néztem rá. - Látnod kéne a szobámat... - erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. - Míg te egy elnöki lakosztályt kaptál, az enyém enyhén szólva kissé.. rosszabb...

- Cserélhetünk... Ha akarod... De akkor a papírokat is megtartod. - mondtam, mire felnevetett, és végigfolyt az arcán pár könnycsepp, én pedig teljesen megdöbbentem, először szó szerint meg se tudtam mozdulni, majd mikor meg akartam szólalni, egy hang se jött ki a torkomon. Még sose láttam sírni. Ő mindig erős volt, ő sose sírt. Egy esetről tudtam, de azt is letagadta. Mikor megtámadtak, és kómában feküdtem pár hétig, miközben élet és halál közt lebegtem. De ezt is Ichijou mondta, ő pedig hevesen tagadta. Ekkor voltam tizenhárom. Megint próbálkoztam a megszólalással, de megintcsak sikertelenül.

- Szánalmas vagyok, mi? - kérdezte, miközben eegyre jobban sírt.

- Mi... mi a baj? - hangom halk és rekedtes volt, furcsa volt így látni.

- I... Ichijou... - zokogta, mire felálltam, és átöleltem.

- Hé.. Nyugi.. Csss.. Ne sírj... Mi a baj vele?

- Szer... Szeretem... - ezt az ő szájából hallani elég meglepő volt... Soha, senkinek nem mondta ezt. Talán csak az anyjának... Még kiskorában otthagyta az apja, pedig talán őt szerette legjobban a világon. Azóta mindenkivel hideg, lenéző és gúnyos úgy általában. Kivétel vagyok ez alól én, Ichijou, Kaname, meg még néhány ember... Izé, vámpír. A pasik a lábai előtt hevernek, amit rendesen ki is használ, de sose szertte egyiküket sem.

- És? Szeretni valakit a legjobb dolog a világon...

- Ha az a valaki viszont szeret! De Ichijou utál engem! - bontakozott ki az ölelésemből.

- Nem utál! Honnan veszed, hogy utál?! Barátok vagytok.. Vagy nem? - pislogtam rá ártatlanul.

- De, de... én.. mindig olyan bunkó vagyok vele...

- Attól még szeret... Én is szeretlek.. na, nem úgy! Te vagy a legjobb barátom...

- Az egyetlen barátod vagyok, azért vagyok a legjobb is... - igaza volt valamennyiben: hogy az egyetlen barátom... De nem azért a legjobb. Más esetben ezért a felszólalásáért nagyon mérges lettem volna, de most nem.

- Nem, Riko...Azért vagy a legjobb bartnőm, mert te vagy az egyetlen olyan, aki mindent tud rólam... - ez azért nem volt igaz.

- Kanamen, és Ichijoun kívül... - ült le az ágyamra, és kezeibe temette az arcát. - Akár össze is jöhetnétek.. Teljesen összeilletek...

- Sajnálom, ha ezt gondolod... Tudod, Ichijou olyan nekem, mint ha a bátyám lenne... De gondolom nem érdekel, mert utálsz, és sosem törődsz azzal, ami mást is érint. Szia, szép álmokat. - köszöntem el kissé bunkón, mire felállt, és mégjobban zokogva kilépett az ajtón. Én pedig befeküdtem az ágyba, és magamra húztam a takarómat. Kitört belőlem a zokogás, de nem érdekelt. Három ember volt, akiben megbízom: Riko, Kaname és Ichijou. Ha ők nem lennének, akkor már rég feladtam volna mindent. És erre tessék, Riko utál. Mi ketten mindig nagyon különböztünk egymástól. Őt mindig, mindenki szerette, ám ő senkit sem. Engem utáltak, de reménykedtem, hogy fognak. Ő soha nem sírt, soha nem akadt ki, soha nem volt semmi baja, én nekem pedig mindig. És most elértem, hogy utáljon, csak azért, mert ideges voltam. Viszonylag hamar elaludtam.

- Ébresztő! Hétágra süt a nap! Vagyis.. pont, hogy nem, de ez a lényeg! Kelj fel! - a hang távolról hallatszódott, így arról nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy ki az. Viszont csak két ember tud ilyen hülyeségeket beszélni. Az egyik két okból van kizárva: tegnap, vagyis ma vesztem össze vele, és ez egy fiú hangja.

- Ichijou... - nyögtem.

- Igen? Én vagyok, de kelj már fel, el fogsz késni! - rázott meg, mire kinyitottam a szemeim, és felültem, ő pedig hátraesett, egyenesen a földre...

- Jól vagy? - ugrottam ki az ágyból.

- Igen... - tápászkodott föl. - Gyere. - mondta, én pedig kiküldtem, átöltöztem, majd követtem. Riko ott állt, és – azt hiszem így hívják – Rimával beszélgetett.

- K... Kidori... - hallottam egy hangot, mire oda fordultam. Egy nappalis állt ott, egy szál vörös rózsával a kezében. - Elfogadod.. ezt? - nyújtotta át, én pedig remegő kézzel utánanyúltam.

_- Szia! Hol voltál? Már vártalak..._

_- Ne haragudj, csak... - felém nyújtott egy gyönyörű fekete rózsát, én pedig lassan elvettem tőle, és megszagoltam. Nagyon jó illata volt, és egyszerűen nagyon tetszett. Még sose láttam ilyet._

_- Tessék. - nyújtottam vissza neki, de ő megrázta a fejét, és felnevetett._

_- A tiéd. Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog. _

_- Ez gyönyörű... Köszönöm. - mondtam, és egy puszit nyomtam az arcára, amiek hatására mindketten elpirultunk egy kissé, de később egyikünk se tette szóvá._

- Nagyon köszönöm. - mosolyodtam el, majd hirtelen szúrást éreztem az ujjamon. Eléggé erősen vérzett, pedig csak egy kis karcolás volt.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze. Csak egy karcolás. Mégegyszer köszönöm.. Tudod... Megölelnélek, vagy adnék egy puszit, de tudod szabályellenes lenne...

- Nincs mit... Én kösönöm... - motyogta, majd elsétált.


	5. Papírmunka

Unottan ültem a szobámban, miközben a rózsát nézegettem a vázában. Egy idő után felpattantam, mert idegesített ez a semmittevés, és hogy haragban vagyok Rikoval, így kiléptem az ajtón, és a szomszád szoba felé vettem az irányt, majd hirtelen nekimentem valakinek, ugyanis a földet bámultam. Riko volt az, teljes életnagyságban, pár centivel magasabban, mint én. Pár ercig csak nézünk egymásra.

- Én nem úgy értettem! - fakadtunk ki végül is egyszerre. Vártam pár másodpercet, hogy ő szólaljon meg, de megint sikerült egyszerre beszélnünk. - Megbocsáltasz?

- Persze hogy... - ez már Riko volt, egyedül. - És te?

- Szerinted?

- Szerintem.. És szerinted? - nevetett fel.

- Szerintem összeilletek Ichijouval...

- Ne kezdd megint, mert nem leszek a barátod! - fordult el kábé egy ötéves óvódás szintjéhez méltóan.

- Najó... Ne kezdjünk el veszekedni... Inkább csináljunk valami értelmeset...Gyere. - lassan besétáltunk a szobámba, majd leültünk az ágy két végébe. - Beszéltél már vele?

- Kimegyek...

- Riko... Ne légy már ilyen... Ennyire nem bízol bennem?

- Ha megint kezded, komolyan itt hagylak...

- Jól van, Noriko... Csalódtam benned, hatalmasat...

- Nem beszéltem vele, ugyanis nincs miről... - csidálkoztam, hogy le se cseszett, amiért Norikonak hívtam... - És ne hívj Norikonak, mert nem lesz szép véged. - na, ami késik, az nem múlik, ugyebár...

- Ezt én szoktam mondani!

- Mostmár én is... Tényleg, mi ez a sok papír az asztalodon? - terelte másfelé a témát.

- Vajon?

- Héhé! Mennyi ideje is vagy itt?! És ők komolyan azt várják, hogy ezt mind írd meg?! - nézett az asztalomon levő papírhalomra.

- Valószínűleg... nem is azért vannak ott, hogy foglalják a helyet.

- Hát ezek megkattantak!

- Nem mondod?

- Komolyan, hogy várják el tőled, _tőled _hogy ezt mind csináld meg?! Mert Kanamenél már megszokott, de azért ha rajtad múlna évekig állhatna ott, akkor se nyúlnál hozzá..

- Kösz, a bizalmat...

- Tényleg, mikor akarod megcsinálni?

- Kérdezz könnyebbet... Nem tudom... Soha? Valahogy nincs kedvem a szabadidőm azzal tölteni, hogy azoknak az hülye, öreg tatáknak irogatok hülyeségeket...

- Ez kedves volt, Kidori... De szerintem a tanács ezzel a válasszal nem elégedne meg...

- Akkor majd... odadom Kanamenak... - tippeltem.

- És szerinted megcsinálja helyetted? Ugyan... Neki is van elég dolga.

- Az igaz.. De szerintem megcsinálja...

- Szerintem nem... Fogadjunk?

- Hm? Mégis miben?

- Mondjuuuuk... Nem tudom... Ha te nyersz, megkapod a csokimat...

- Hehe... Nem vagyok éhes... Köszi, de nem.

- Te beteg vagy? Kido... ez súlyos... Te komolyan nem kéred a csokit? - nézett rám, mire elnevetettem magam.

- Csak nem vagyok éhes...És légyszi ne hívj Kidonak...

- Okéoké... Akkor csak abban, hogy aki nyer, az tudja, hogy milyen okos.

- Te komolyan fogadni akarsz ebben?

- Mondjuk... Miért, unatkozom...

- Hát jó... Készülj fel arra, hogy veszteni fogsz. - mosolyodtam el, majd felálltam, és felnyaláboltam a papírokat. Kopogtatás nélkül léptem be az ajtón.

- Nem tanítottak kopogni? - hallottam Kaname hangját, majd felnézett. - Ja, de... téged tanítottak... csak meg nem tanultad. - mosolyodott el. És már Ichijou is rám nézett, aki eddig az ablakon bámult ki.

- Najó, én megyek... - ment el inkább, hogy miért azt nem tudom, de azért reménykedtem, hogy összetalálkozik Rikoval...

- Szia...

- Szia. Hát te mi járatban vagy errefelé?

- Csak az én imádott bátyámat jöttem meglátogatni... talán baj?

- Dehogy baj... De ahogy a kezedben papírokra nézek, az jut eszembe, hogy valami hátsó szándékod is van...

- Dehogy van! - tiltakoztam. - Csak ezekben segítened kéne... - nyújtottam át neki, ő pedig elvette, és a többi tetejére rakta, és hirtelen iszonyúan megsajnáltam. És bűntudatom lett, hogy lefárasztom.

- Segítés alatt azt érted, hogy csináljam meg helyetted?

- Hát... őőő... izé.. én...

- Szóval igen... - fordult vissza a papírokhoz.

- Légyszi ne haragudj... - öleltem át hátulról. - Csak tudod, hogy utálom a papírokat...

- Tudom... - mondta hideg hangon.

- Naaa... Légyszi ne haragudj... - a kezem a nyakánál volt, és egyre szorosabban öleltem meg...

- Ha így folytatod, nem is fogok tudni... Megfulladok... - mondta, mire rögtön elengedtem.

- Haragszol?

- Szerinted? - még mindig föl se nézett, ezzel fokozva a bűntudatomat...

- Szerintem igen.. - térdeltem le a széke mellé, hogy láthassan az arcát, mert ugyan a hangja nem mond semmit, de a szeméből általában ki tudom olvasni, hogy mit is akar. - De légyszi ne... - álltam fel, majd ő is felemelkedett a székről... Hát igen, jóval magasabb, mint én.

- Lássuk csak... Megbocsássak-e neki?

- Ilyenkor a másik éneddel társalogsz? - kérdeztem nevetve. A válasz az ő részéről az, hogy meg csikizett... - Kaname... - nyögtem. - Légyszi... Kérlek.. Ne... - mondtam pár nevetőgörcs között.

- És miért ne? - kérdezte nyugodt hangon, de békén nem hagyott... Lassan lerogytam a földre, ám ő ott sem hagyott békén. Ha kívülről szemléltem volna, elég félreérthető helyzetet találtam volna... De ő akkoris a testvérem, rég láttam ilyennek.

- Najó... - engedett el végül. - Mit kapok cserébe? - kérdezte ördögi vigyorral, miközben visszaült a székére.

- Hát... A hálám? Egy puszit? - pislogtam rá nagyokat.Komolyan... Régen is ezt csinálta... ha lógni akartam egy bálról, vagy akármi hivatalos kötelességet akartam elmulasztani, és az ő segítségét kértem, mindig kért valamit. Dehát, ő Kaname, ugyanaz a Kaname, aki a bátyám, és akit bizony már megvertem párszor... Persze ő nem ütött vissza, csak próbált védekezni... Szóval miért pont most ne kérne valamit? - Mire gondolsz?

- Nem is tudom... Tényleg.. Miért nem csinálod meg te?

- Mert nem szeretem a papírokat... De tudod mit? - húztam oda egy széket az asztalához, őt pedig arrébb toltam, hogy én is kényelmesen elférjek. - Csináljuk együtt... - motyogtam, mert még nem tudtam mire vállalkozom. Ő pedig eléggé meglepődött, de azért átnyújtotta a papírokat, és elkezdett magyarázni.


	6. A vámpírok szégyene

Hát igen... Tényleg nem tudtam mire vállalkozom. De egész jó volt... Főleg hogy a végén már mindent elröhögtem, és a nagy nevetésben már nem tudtam írni, így Kaname fejezte be helyettem. És hogy min tudtam nevetni? Egyszerű... vagyis nem, mert én sem tudom, csak rámjött a röhögőgörcs... Fogjuk rá arra, hogy örültem, hogy a bátyámmal lehetek huzamosabb ideig, még ha csak ezért is. Aztán benyitott Yuuki, én pedig kimentem, hagytam őket. Ezek után már inkább aludtam, úgy, ahogy minden jólnevelt vámpír teszi...

Másnap enyhén szólva fáradtan ébredtem, dehát ez a túl sok munka miatt van... Bár Kaname nem tűnt annyira kómásnak mint én, dehát... Ő már hozzászokott. Mondjuk... Az azért kemény volt, hogy elaludtam órán, pedig nem vagyok ennyire fáradékony... Nem értem magam, de mindegy... Órák után Ichijou jött hozzá, azzal, hogy bál lesz...

- Mi?! Mégis hol?!

- Kettőt találhatsz... - fájdalmas arckifejezésemet látva, hozzátette. - Nálatok.

- Mi? Nálunk? Miért? Kaname is jófej, az ilyen ötleteivel... - morogtam.

- Miért? Kidori, te teljesen jól vagy? Vagyis... Nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de öregszel... Ennyire feledékeny még te sem lehetsz...

- Mert? Kaname csak nagyon ritkán szokott ilyen hüyeségeket szervezn, de mégcsak szülinapja sincs... Semmi... nem is történt, semmi, de semmi!

- Te tényleg nem emlékszel?

- Mire kéne? Anyuék máskor haltak meg...

- Nem ilyesmi... Azért ez tőled is durva.. Egy hét múlva a szülinapod lesz, tökfej...

- Nem vagyok tökfej.. - löktem meg.

- Te tényleg elfelejtetted? - cukkolt tovább.

- Hagyjál már, nekem is lehetnek rossz napjaim... - ő csak nevetett, én meg otthagytam. Szóval egy hét múlva bájcseveghetek... Dejó lesz nekem... De várjunk csak! A bál azt jelenti.. hogy bál.. és hogy.. sokan lesznek ott... És valószínűleg Natsume is ott lesz... jajj, ne! Én... Egyre jobban érzem, hogy ezt nem akarom. Nagyon nem. Hjajj.. Istenem, hát vétettem én neked valamit? De ha megint megpróbál rám mászni, fogok... olyat teszek, amit esetleg még megbánhatok... Ilyen gondolatok kavarogtak a fejemben, mikor nekimentem valakinek. Igaz, hogy csak az egyenruhát láttam, de abból rájöttem, hogy ki az...

- Nem tudsz jobban vigyázni? Különben is, tilos kint járkálnod ilyenkor... - szidot le rögtön.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak.. - morogtam, majd megfordultam, és otthagytam. A szobámba mentem, ahol már volt pár ember... Kaname, Ichijou és Riko... - Mi van itt, gyűlés? - kérdeztem nevetve, de látva a komoly arcukat, inkább abbahagytam. - Akkor mi van? - Riko nyújtott át enyhén remegő kézzel egy papirost, én pedig meglepődtem, hogy mi baja lehet. Ám amikor elolvastam, kezdtem megérteni. Arcom falfehér lett. Pá percig csöndben álltunk, majd én untam meg, és megszólaltam...

- Na és?! Attól hogy ezt írta... Meg tudom védeni magam... És különben is... Ezekhez hozzá kéne szoknotok nektek is. Ha már ismertek... Nem lesz baj. - rántottam meg a vállam. Hát igen, Kaname egy lesújtó pillantása elég volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, hogy ő ezt nem pont így gondolja...

- Ez komoly dolog Kidori... Veszélyben vagy...

. Voltam már veszélyben máskor is! - válaszoltam neki, mire két barátom jobbnak látta elhúzni a csíkot, így már csak ketten voltunk a szobában.

- Épp ezért tudnod kéne, hogy akár meg is halhatsz...

- Tudom! Akármikor meghalhatok, rémlik? Amilyen gyenge a szervezetem, csoda, hogy még nem kaptam el valami halálos betegséget... - arckifejezése még szomorúbbá vált, és tudtam, hogy ez tényleg komoly, de amilyen makacs vagyok, nem fogom belátni, hogy igaza van.

- Oké.. Te tudod... De legutóbb meddig is? Egy hétig.. Ja, nem, háromig feküdtél kórházban, csak mert elmentél sétálni! De tényleg nem kell komolyan venned, csak meg is halhatsz! - kiabálta, és én azon gondolkoztam, hogy vajon mennyire vastagak a falak...

- Képzeld emlékszem! - kiabáltam nekii vissza, és már egyeltalán nem érdekelt, hogy hallják-e vagy sem. - De nem te voltál az, aki majdnem meghalt! Nem tudod milyen gyengének lenni! Nem te érzed úgy, hogy sehova nem tartozol! Nem vagy ember, mert annyira nem vagy gyenge, de vámpírnak se vagy vámpír, mert nem vagy elég erős! - éreztem, hogy arcomon végigfolynak a könnyeim, melyeket mindig pont előle akartam elrejteni. - Ráadásul tisztavérű... - nevettem fel keserűen. - Te nem tudod milyen nekem... - suttogtam.

- Kidori... - kezdte. - Vámpír vagy... Csak még nem tudod használni a képességeid..

- Jó vicc... te is tudod, hogy azért nem tudom őket használni, mert nincsenek is... Nem is értem, hogy lehetek tiszatvérű... A Kuranok szégyene... Sőt.. Az összes vámpír szégyene. - zokogtam.

- Ne hülyéskedj.. nem erről van szó...

- De.. pontosan erről... Még csak meg se tudom védeni magam rendesen... Szánalmas vagyok... - ültem le az ágyamra végül, ő pedig elém térdelt.

- Kidori... Egyeltalán nem erről van szó... És téged sok mindennek lehet elmondani, de szánalmasnak, és a vámpírok, vagy a Kuranok szégyenének biztos nem. - még mindig folytak a könnyeim, bár már nem annyira, mint pár perce. Végigsimított az arcomon. - Ne sírj... Ez komoly... De te is tudod, hogy meg akarnak ölni, éppen azért mert el akarják veled hitetni, hogy gyenge vagy... Lelkileg és testileg is... De nem vagy az... Figyelj... Ha kapsz még egy ilyet, azt mutasd meg... Még akkor is, ha azt írják, hogy ne lássa meg senki más, vagy megzsarolnak azzal, hogy akkor megölnek engem, Rikot vagy Ichijout, akkor se tegyél semmi olyat, amiből bajod származhat... Rendben? - csak bólintottam. - Viszont... Kéne valaki, aki megvéd...

- Mire gondolsz? - kérdeztem rekedtes hangon.

- Egy vámpírvadászra... aki meg tud téged védeni, ha esetleg megtámadnának..

- Annyira azért nem vagyok gyenge, hogy testőrőm legyen!

- Kidori, figyelj... Nem állandóan.. csak ha egyedül akarsz menni valahová...

- Randira? Wc-re?

- Kidori, ne vicceld el!

- Miért mondod állandóan a nevem?

- Csak, mert! Ha például egyedül akarsz menni a városba.. És nincs veled se Riko, se Ichijou.. kell valaki, aki megvédjen, nem?

- Nem.

- Kidori... ne légy makacs! Te is tudod, hogy milyen veszélyes!

- Najó... Akkor nézzük más szemszögből... Egy vámpírvadász miért n puffantana le rögtön? Vámpír vagyok, az elmondásod szerint...

- Akkor majd olyat keresünk, akiben megbízhatsz...

- És vámpír se lehet, mert mi van, ha szövetkezik a fenyegetőmmel?

- Ezzel most azt akarod elérni, hogy meggyőzz arról, hogy senkiben sem bízhatunk?

- Kábé...

- És az emberek ellen mi kifogásod van?

- Mondjuk... Mi van, ha megtámadom őket...?

- És eldobnád a lassan 16 éves elveid? Nem rád vallana..

- Igaz.. velük semmi bajom. Mi lenne, ha Yuuki kísérgetne mindenfele?

- Nem menne, van elég dolga. Nekem viszont mennem kell, szia. - nyomott egy puszit a homlokomra. - És erről még beszélünk!


End file.
